Time to get Lucky (on hold)
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: a pony who is insanely lucky is just trying to live like a normal pony. but he is being followed by a insane rich pony who wants to use his power for greed.
1. Chapter 1

My name is lucky hooves. I have an orange coat with a yellow mane and my cutie mark is a horseshoe. The reason I got my namesake is because anypony that is around me gets lucky wherever I go. So basically most of those ponies want me for themselves so then they have a good life. Also all of my spells can either have a lucky use or an unlucky use. But I don't get a choice in the matter. Every town I go to I try to make it look like that I am not the one responsible for everything lucky that happens. But for now I am heading towards the last town that I haven't been to yet that doesn't know about my ability, Ponyville. And I am also running from a rich pony that has been following me ever since he found out about me. And he will stop at nothing just to capture me and use me to make more money. I just entered Ponyville and I immediately run into a pink pony. "Hello you are the 2nd pony I have seen today that has just entered town. So that means that I have to give you a PARTY!" she yelled before running off. "That is one crazy pony." I muttered. I continued through the town when I ran into a white unicorn with a purple mane. "Why hello there darling. I am guessing you ran into Pinkie Pie by how dirty you seem." She said walking over to me. "You also look like you're lost. Where are you going darling?"

"Oh I just arrived in town so I don't know where I am going yet." I said.

"Well if you want I could show you around town darling."

"I would like that." She started to show me around town and we had to wait for a group of earth ponies go by before we could keep on moving. She showed me the town hall, spa, sugercube corner, and sweet apple acres. "That's all you basically need to know for an average pony." She said. Then a pony pulling a wagon sped by dropping a big bag of something and rarity went over to see what it was. "Oh. Now I wonder where this needs to go?" she said bringing the bag over to show me. It was full of Bits. "Well I know what to do with this." She said leading me over to a building and she put the bag into a container. "What is this building?" I asked.

"Oh it's the orphanage. Every time I find spare bits lying around I always bring them here." She said. Well if I stay with her she will not notice me being born with this power.

"Well thank you. Know anywhere I might be able to stay?" I asked.

"Well no I can't say that I have. All the places you could stay are full or have to high prices for anypony new in Ponyville. I can try to look around for you if you want?"

"I would like that."

"Well splendid." She said. She started to walk away from the orphanage as a couple little filly's came walking up to it. "Well look at this place silver spoon. Whoever lives here must have no parents and must be very poor." The pink one said. They both started to laugh a little as they started to walk away. After I heard them say that I walked up to the filly's scaring them a little bit. "So you like to make fun of orphans?" I asked angrily.

"Well we are rich and they are poor so it is very funny." The pink one said.

"Well how would you feel if you were poor?" I asked them both.

"Why would we ever be poor? We are about to make millions of bits when my father takes over a zap apple tree area. So why would we ever be poor." She said laughing.

"Oh yeah. Well maybe I should have a talk with your dad to give you a beating." I said.

"Are you threatening me? Cause if you are my father can have you thrown into jail." She said with a sneer.

"Yes I am threatening you and I don't think your father can do buck to me." I said.

"Well we will see about that after he takes over the zap apple trees in the forest." She said walking away with her friend. I walked back over to the orphanage and I saw rarity looking for me. "Oh there you are darling I must say that I couldn't find you a place to stay but you are happy to stay with me if you want." She said.

"That will be perfect. Names lucky hooves."

"Rarity. Are you somehow related to lucky clover?" she asked.

"No I can't say that I am. So where do you live anyway?" I asked.

"Oh I live at the place I work. The carousel boutique." She said. She started to lead the way to her home and I saw the pink filly I had seen before talking to a stallion. When she saw me she pointed at me and he looked my way and started to walk over. "Hold up rarity." I said.

"Why darling- oh that's why." As soon as the stallion came over he looked at me. "I understand that you threatened my daughter?" he said.

"So what if I did? She was harassing orphans."

"I hardly believe that. She says that she and her friend were just walking when you walked up and started to threaten them. So after I am done with a certain conflict I am gonna report you for threatening foals." He said before walking away.

"Oh dear. I think you just made an enemy of the richest pony in Ponyville. Well I guess it's not my business why. But this way." I started to follow her again but this time with no distractions. We then reached what looked like a 2 story building. "Well this is my home and workplace." She said.

"Well what is your job?" I asked.

"Well I am a fashion designer."

"Well that explains what question now my second question is what is on my tail?"

"It appears to be an alligator."

"Well crap."


	2. MERRY CHRISMAS

Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I wanted to post this on Christmas but due to me not owning a laptop I was in Maryland with my cousins/nieces, aunts/sister, uncle/brother and along with their newborn baby Amelia who was born a couple days before Christmas. But I would like to say

MERRY CHRISMAS

Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.


	3. Chapter 2

"Gummy what are you doing darling?" I heard Rarity say.

"Gummy?" I tried to say.

"Gummy is the alligator on your head. She is the pet to one of my friends." Just then I felt gummy start to get pulled on my tail but wouldn't come off.

"I think I'll have to get pinkie pie to get him off. I'll be right back darling." She said. As I saw her walk away I just stood there. I waited for a few minutes before I saw her and her friend walking coming towards me. And she was the same pony I first ran into when I entered town. "Now please pinkie pie take your pet off of my new friend." I heard Rarity say.

"Gummy. You know you aren't supposed to leave the shop. Now come on gummy." Just then the alligator let go of my tail and I could move it again. But then I was jumped and was on the ground. "Soyournewtoponyville?thatissoawesome!icantwaitto throwyouapartyalongwiththeothernewponies!wellokaybye!" as she started to run away I noticed her cutie mark was balloons. Before I could even ask Rarity answered me. "That was pinkie pie, she is the official party planner of Ponyville but she is always hyperactive." As I nodded she walked over to her workplace and she unlocked the door and we walked in. the inside was completely beautiful. "I know that it isn't much but it's what I call home." I heard her say.

"Are you kidding me? This place is amazing!" I said causing her to blush a little.

"Well thank you darling. But while looking around town I couldn't find a place for you to stay for even a single night." She said with a worried look on her face.

"Maybe I can just spend the night here for now. I will be gone in the morning." I said as she smiled.

"No need darling. You can stay as long as you need to. I just hope you like little foals." She said laughing a little.

"You have a little sister?" I asked.

"That is correct. Most new ponies that come into town think it's my foal but they are wrong. She is right now with her friends trying to find her cutie mark."

"Well I had mine literately ever since birth." I said.

"Really now?! That sounds quite weird. Usually young ponies don't get their cutie marks until they start going to school." She said with a look of interest on her face.

"Well that's what my parents said as well. But for some reason I can only use spells that have either bad luck or good luck." I said.

"Did you use a luck spell for that bag of bits?" she asked.

"Hard to say that I didn't. But I need to tell you something about my past that I think you need to know if I'm staying here." As she nodded she sat down in a chair. "There is something wrong with me that I can't control. I am a living, breathing, lucky charm. Where ever I go there is something very lucky that happens. I used to be controlled by a pony that used me for his own greed." I said.

"That is a sad story darling but I promise never to use anything that comes from you." She said holding up her hoof when she promised.

"Thank you Rarity." I said.

"Well you might want to get a very good night's sleep cause if I know pinkie pie she will have the party tomorrow night." She said.

"So I'll go to sleep on the couch." I said. As she floated over a blanket with her magic I took it with my own magic and she started to walk up the stairs. As I walked over to the couch I laid down on it and I put the blanket on me and I fell asleep.

In the morning I was woken by something jumping onto my stomach. When I opened my eyes it was a little white filly. "Who are you mister and why are you in my home?" she asked.

"Because I am staying here for now until I can find a place to live." I told her.

"Rarity!" she yelled.

"Yes pumpkin?" I heard her yell back.

"Why is this stallion here?" she yelled.

"Oh. He is here until he can find somewhere else to go. Don't give him any trouble dear." She answered.

"Okay!" she yelled back and then looked at me. "Well nice to meet you sir. My name is sweetie bell." She said.

"My name is lucky hooves." I answered.

"Are you related to lucky clover?" she asked.

"No I am not and I don't even know who that is." I answered.

"Okay then. I'm going to school Rarity. See you when I get home!" she yelled. As she jumped off of me and ran out the door leaving it open, I got off the couch and I walked over and closed the door. Foals are always very hyper and fun to be around I thought. As I walked up the stairs I found Rarity working on some dresses. "Morning Rarity." I said.

"Morning darling. Have a good night sleep?" she asked without looking away from the dress.

"Yes I did. Need any help?" I asked.

"No I don't darling. But you might want to find a job today so then you can find a home." She said.

"Okay. Have a good day Rarity." I said.

"You to darling." As I left her house/workplace I started to walk around town looking for a place where I might be able to work. As I was walking I saw several ponies sleeping in boxes. I felt so bad for them. As I started a spell and aimed it at them I soon let loose one of my lucky spells that would make it so then they will someday have the greatest day ever. As I smiled and walked away I found an antique shop. When I looked at the window there was a help wanted sign. As I entered the shop I found an old age pony. "I'm here to apply for the job." I said.

"Okay young fella. You can start work today if you want." He said.

"So I don't need to do an application?" I asked.

"That is right young fella." He said and I smiled.

"Then I will get right to work." I said.

"Can you sweep the shop?" he asked.

"Sure boss."


End file.
